The tale of little Bean
by roncrazy
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a big fight. He goes for a walk and she gets drunk. Not long after that Hermione finds out she is with child. She and Ron have a beautiful little girl with a full head of curly blond hair. Hermione must tell Ron her secret no madder
1. The big fight

The Tale of little Bean

Ch. 1

The big fight

Hermione sat on the porch swing reading her book. She looked out across the garden to the field beyond. She let her eyes scan from one child to the next silently counting each one. Good they were all accounted for. She put her book down to watch them play. The oldest was Gillian at 13 she had Ron's red hair but Hermione's unruly curls. Then there was the twins Phillip and Gorge at 11 they were just like Ron in every way. Then there was the baby Beyonca (bean for short) at 5. She stood out from the rest with her thick curley blond hair. Yes, you herd me right blond. She was quite a surprise. Hermione thought back to the day Bean was born. Her heart broke at the look on Ron's face and the hurt in is eyes when he first saw that little baby. She had to tell him the truth no madder how horrible it was. It all started about six years ago. She and Ron had just gotten home from a dinner with an old friend of Hermione's.

"Ron. That was a vary mean thing you did." She said pulling off coat and hanging it up.

Ron turned to face her. "Mean? He was coming on to you. And right in front me. Your husband I am still your husband right?"

"Oh Ron don't be so dramatic." she said rolling her eyes. "He was not coming on to me. We are just friends."

"Hermione don't treat me like a child. He was all over you." he said grabbing a bottle of firewisky off the top shelve of the cupboard and drinking right from the bottle.

Hermione did not like him drinking. He started drinking back in seventh year, after he lost his brother Charlie in the war. And it only got worse when his farther died.She and Harry finely got him away from the bottle and he sobered up. "Ron put that away." she said grabbing for bottle in his hand.

Ron pulled the bottle away from her grasp. He stood there looking at her. "Don't do that again." he said in a vary serious tone.

Hermione had never herd him take that tone before, it kind of scared her. She looked up at him the stubborn part in her took over before she could stop it. "Or what?" she asked.

"Just don't." he said looking back at her. He went to take another drink. She grabbed for the bottle again. " I'm warning you Hermione. Do not test me. I am not in the mood."

"What is your problem Ron?" she said crossing her arms over her chest and shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Dan is a friend. We have not seen each other for years."

"Maybe that's why he did not care that I was sitting right there." he said taking another drink.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Hermione are you blind or just stupid..." SMACK she hit him in mid sentence.

"How dear you say that to me.," she yelled

Ron brought his hand to his face and rubbed the red handprint that was starting to form there. "What the bloody hell was that for.?" he said looking at her.

Hermione was so mad she was shaking. "If you don't know then you are the one that's stupid." she said taking a step toured him.

Ron just shook his head and started to walk away, mumbling something about crazy bloody women. He brought the bottle back up to his lips for another drink.

Hermione grabbed the bottle from him. "I said put that away." she said taking the bottle and throwing into fireplace were in smashed against the wall.

The bottle hit his top lip when she grabbed it from him and it was now bleeding. "Shit Hermione have you gone mental?" he said using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the blood from his mouth.

"I told you to put it down." she replied.

"Well you know what I am not one of the children." he yelled.

"Then quite acting like one." she yelled back.

Ron's anger was at a boiling point. He was trying to keep his anger under control, but she was pushing him. He took a few deep breaths and said. "I'm going out for a walk. We can talk about this tomorrow when we are both calmer." He turned and started to walk away.

"We will talk about it right now." she said stepping in front of him.

"Hermione you are pushing me. Now move aside and let me leave."

"Or what? What are you going to do hit me...? SMACK it all happened so fast. One minute she was standing there the next she was on the ground.

Ron stood there in shock. What did he just do? He did not mean to hit her, she just keep pushing him and pushing him. He looked down at her laying there. "Oh god Hermione I'm so sorry." He bent down to help her up.

"Get away from me." she yelled scooting across the floor.

"But Hermione I'm..."

She stood up and looked him right in the eye. "Get out." she said pointing towered the door.

Ron took a step toured her and started to say something but stopped when he saw her take a step away from him. He looked at her face and saw the blood on her face from the split lip. He took another step forward and again she moved away. He turned and left without looking back.

Hermione fell to the floor crying. She sat like that for a long time before leaving herself. She found herself about an hour later sitting at a table in the back of Ted's tavern. She was working on her third firewisky. She was not a drinker so as you could image she was already pretty drunk. She did not see him walk in but he sure saw her. He walked over to the bar and ordered a drink then made his way to her table. "Well Gran... Hermione what are you doing here?"

She tilted her head up to see who was talking to her. "I said to leave me alone." She picked up her drink, downed the last of it, and shuddered at the taste. "How can Ron drink this stuff?" she thought to herself.

"Are you going to answer my question? What are you doing here?" he asked again. Then sat down beside her.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked shooting away from him. "I thought you were going for a walk? What are you following me now?"

He looked at her and a small twinkle came to his eye. "Is that why you came here?"

"What are you talking about?" she had a confused look on her face. "We fought. You hit me. Now I want to be alone. So go finish your walk and leave me be." she raised her hand to get the bartenders attention.

A smile spread across his face. This was too good to be true he thought. "Oh come on baby." he said slipping his arm around her shoulder. "Let's not fight anymore."

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Get your hands off me." she replied pushing his arm away.

His eyes narrowed and his face turned red with anger. He would have to do this another way. "Why don't I go get us some more drinks." he said getting up from the table. He walked over to the bar and order more drinks. He came back to the table and handed her drink to her. His smile widened as he watched her take a long drink from her glass. Very shortly, she would be his.


	2. The morning after

The tale of little Bean

Ch. 2

The morning after

Hermione awoke the next morning to the sun shining thru the window. She covered her eyes and turned over. Last night was a blear. She had gotten drunk and now she had a wicked hangover. "Oh god. That light is killing me." She said as she struggled to sit up. She felt a terrible filling in the pit of her stomach. It was rising she had to get to the bathroom now. She stumbled to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet. After she was done getting sick she got up and made her way back to the bedroom. "Were is my wand? I have to get rid of this hangover. I fill like I'm dieing." She felt that filling in her stomach starting to rise again. She spotted her wand on the floor over by the door. She hoped she could make it to her wand before she got sick again. She grabbed it up off the floor and muttered a spell instantly the sickness was gone. She muttered another one and her headache was gone to. "Oh… that's much better," she said to herself. She stopped to look around. She did not recognize the place this was not her home. "Were am I?" she wondered. She spotted someone on the bed. He was covered completely with the sheet. She stopped to think about last night. She and Ron fought after dinner. He left she went to a bar and got drunk. "Note to self never drink again." she said to herself. He found her at the bar. They must have gotten a room and made up after the fight. That's it, that's what happened. She walked over to the bed "Hay wake up." she said tapping his shoulder. He mumbled something and scooted away from her. "Come on get up. We have to go. Harry and Ginny still have the kids. They are probly worried sick." she said tapping him again. From under the covers, she heard him say.

"I have no kids. And if I did they would surely not be from you."

She gasped and took a step back. Oh, god she knew that voice and it was defiantly not Ron's. She grabbed the blanket and yanked it off the man on the bed. There lying on the bed in all his glory was Draco Malfoy. "MALFOY! Oh god what have I done." she yelled.

"You know for a Mudblood you are a great lay." he said with a smirk on his face.

"What! No!" she felt the sickness rising again and it was not because the spell wore off. She ran to the bathroom and reached into the toilet. From the other room she heard him say laughing, "Oh come on you weren't that bad." That just made her sicker. When she finely came out of the bathroom, he was up and fully dressed.

"I'm getting pretty good at those glamour charmes. Aren't I." he said looking at her.

It all started to fall into place now. He had cast a glamour spell on himself when he saw her last night. She did not even see him walk in so she thought it was Ron. "What did you do?" she asked. Tears started to fall as he told her.

"It was bloody brilliant. Next time you really should check your drink." he said smirking at her.

"You drugged me?" she gasped

"Now you're getting it.," he said smiling.

"Then it was rape..." she did not even get to finish her sentence. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"You will tell no one. Do you understand me?" He had his face right in hers.

"You will rot in Azkaban for this Malfoy." she replied

He tightened his hand on her throat. She could not breath he was chocking her. "As I said you will tell no one." he said tightening his grip on her throat. Hermione was trying her best to prey his hands off her. She need some air desperately. Everything was slowly starting to grow dark. "Now are you going to be a good girl and keep your mouth shut?" he asked. She franticly mouthed the word yes. He let go and she fell to the floor gasping for air. He leaned down and whispered to her. "If you open you big mudblood mouth. You will be sorry. Do you here me." She nodded her head. "Good girl." He stood up, grabbed his robe off the chair, and left without a word.

Hermione lay on the floor letting everything that just happened sink in. She curled into a ball on the floor and sobbed uncontrollably. She lay there for a long time before finely getting up. She looked over to the clock on the nightstand it said it was nearly 1:00. She slowly made her way to the bathroom. She had to shower she desperately need to get clean. She turned on the water. It was so hot it was nearly scolding her skin. She took to washcloth, soaped it up, and scrubbed as hard as she could. I have to get him off me she thought to her. She stood under the water until it ran cold. She got out, dried off, and got dressed. She looked at the clock once more before leaving. It was now 3:00. She had to get home they would be worried about her.

She finely made it home at a quarter past nine that evening. Ginny was franticly pacing the floor when she walked in.

"Oh my god. Hermione where have you been?" she yelled as she grabbed her into a hug. 'We have been worried sick. Are you ok? Were have you been?" she asked wiping tears off her face.

Hermione looked around "Were is Ron?" she asked.

He and Harry are out looking for you. He is worried sick about you.

"Where are my babies?" Hermione asked.

"There fine there upstairs sleeping." Ginny replied.

Hermione nodded and started to remove her robes. "Oh my god what happened to you?" Ginny asked seeing the bruising on Hormone's neck. Hermione quickly put her robes back on.

"I'm ok. Its nothing." she said pulling the robes tighter trying to hide them.

"That is not nothing. Hermione who did this?" Ginny said removing Hermione's robes to get a closer look.

Hermione started to cry, "I'm fine. Ginny please I'm ok." she said sitting down on the sofa. Pulling her legs up close to her body and wrapping her arms around her legs. She put her head down resting her forehead on her knees. She started sobbing.

Ginny sat down next to her putting an arm around her she said. "Please tell me what happened."

Hermione lend over on Ginny's shoulder "I can't." she sobbed. "It's so awful I just what to forget it."

"Hermione you have to tell someone..."Ginny started.

"No I cant he said he'd kill me if I told." Hermione yelled.

"Who?" Ginny asked. "Who did this to you?"

Hermione just started to sob uncontrollably. Ginny hugged her tighter. "Come on lets get rid of those. Before the guys come back." Ginny said helping her up off the sofa.

"Thank you." Hermione said between sobs. She followed Ginny to the bathroom. Hermione sat on the side of the tub while Ginny did a spell to cover up the bruises. She handed Hermione a wet washcloth to wipe her face. They were startled by a loud popping sound. Then they heard Ron's voice call out. "Ginny?" Ginny looked at Hermione. She saw the questioning in Ginny's eyes. "I'm ok." Hermione said. Ginny nodded and left. Seconds later Ron ran in the room.

"Oh my god baby were have you been?" he said grabbing her in a death grip of a hug. "I have been so worried. Were have you been. Are you ok?" he said not letting her go from the hug.

"Ron. I can't breath." she said try to wiggle out of the hug.

"Oh. Sorry. Are you ok?" he asked loosening the hug but not letting go completely

"I am now." she said hugging him back.

"Were did you go? I came back after my walk to see if you were ok but you were gone. I waited for about two hour's but you did not come back. I came strait here thinking that you would be here. But you weren't..." he trailed off. Hermione heard him sob softly. "Hermione please don't ever do that to me again. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

"Oh Ron I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." she cried. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you. I am so sorry." They stood there hugging each other for a long while. They herd a popping sound.

'Oh… I forgot about Harry." Ron said letting go of Hermione. "He was waiting for me to return." He grabbed her hand and led her out into the hall.

Hermione saw Harry talking to Ginny at the end of the hall. When Harry saw her standing there, he rushed down the hall and gave her the same death grip hug that Ron had just given her.

"Oh Merlin Hermione I'm so glad to see you. You scared us have to death. Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. I am so sorry I put you all through that. But I'm ok now."

"Where were you? We looked everywhere for you." Harry replied.

"It does not madder now. I'm home and I'm ok." She looked over to Ginny hoping and praying that she would say nothing.

Ginny gave her a quick stern look but said nothing.

Not long after Hermione found out she was with child. She truly believed in her heart that it was Ron's. She did not think the Malfoy would be so careless. He would have taken steps to keep this from happing. Wouldn't he?


	3. The little blond Weasley

The tale of little Bean

Ch. 3

The little blonde Weasley

The big day had finely arrived. Everyone was scrambling around the house. Ron was running around trying to gather some last minute things for his bag. Hermione's had been packed months earlier. "Ron we really need to go." Hermione said as she rubbed her swollen belly. The contractions were becoming more frequent.

"Ronald Weasley. Get a move on." Ginny yelled. She was standing on one side of Hermione while Harry stood on the other. Ginny was rubbing her hand up and down Hermione's back trying to sooth the pain. "Just breathe slowly," she said to her.

"Ok I am coming." Ron yelled. He ran down the stairs taking two at a time. Stumbling on the last couple he fell landing flat on is back. Jumping up quickly he held his arms up in the air as if in victory and announced. "I'm fine. I'm good. Let's go."

Hermione trying to hold back her laughter but failing said. "Oh... Ron are you ok?"

"Good one Ron. I give that one a ten." Ginny said giggling

"Ok if we are all ready. I think we really should go." Hermione said grabbing her belly as another contrition hit.

"Ok, ok, go go go." Mrs. Weasley said as she shooed them out the door. "Call me as soon as you can." she yelled after them.

They finely made it to the hospital, and Hermione was settled into a privet room. Ginny was there to help keep Hermione calm. And Harry was there to help keep Ron calm. Harry and Ron were pacing the hallway, as Ginny helped Hermione with her breathing. After seven hours of labor, Hermione gave one final push.

"You have a beautiful healthy baby girl Mrs. Weasley" the med nurse announced and held the baby up for Hermione to see.

Hermione herd Ginny gasp. She picked her head up off the pillow "What? What is it?" she asked looking over to were the nurses were cleaning the baby. Not seeing the baby yet she looked back over to Ginny. "Is something wrong with her? Ginny please tell me." she was starting to panic.

Ginny looked over to Hermione "No she is healthy. But..."

Just at that moment, the nurse brought the baby over for her to hold. It was then that Hermione saw a tiny little blond curl sticking out from under the blanket the baby was wrapped in. Hermione uncovered the baby's head and to her shock, the baby had a full head of blond hair. "Oh god no." she cried.

"What is it? Is something wrong with the baby?" Ron said as he burst thru the door. He had heard Hermione call out and rushed in to see what was wrong. He stopped short as his eyes fell on the little baby in Hermione's arms. Harry who was right behind him ran into him when Ron stopped.

"What is it?" he asked as he lend around Ron to get a better look. "Oh my..." Ginny rushed around and grabbed Harry's arm. "Come on lets give them some time to talk." he fallowed Ginny out the door. "What is going on?" he asked as they left. "I will tell you out here." she replied.

The nurse had taken the baby to the nursery. Therefore, Hermione and Ron were alone. "Would you like to tell me what is going on here Hermione?" he was so calm it was scary.

Hermione burst into tears. She could hold them back no longer. "Oh god Ron I'm so sorry I should have told you sooner."

"Yes you bloody well should have. Who's baby is that?" he yelled.

"No Ron please. It is not what you think."

"Oh really? Well then tell me what it is Hermione because I would really like to know." Ron was pacing back and forth across the floor.

Hermione was at a loss for words. She did not know how to start. She had wanted desperately to tell him what happened that night. However, she was too scared. Scared of Ron and what he might do. And also scared of Malfoy and what she knew he would do to her.

"Well I'm waiting?" Ron had stopped pacing and was now glaring at her.

She had to tell him. And she had to tell him now. She gathered all the courage she could muster and said "Its Draco's baby."

"What?" he yelled, "What did you just say? That is Malfoy's daughter?"

"Yes. But I did not sleep with him willing. You have to know that."

Ron was shocked. "What do you mean?" he said looking confused.

Hermione had started to cry again." I thought it was you," she sobbed. Ron just looked at her with confusion on his face. "He put a glamour spell on himself to look like you. He drugged me. And then... then..." she was sobbing uncontrollably now and could not seem to stop herself.

Ron said nothing for a long while. He just stood there looking at her. Then slowly he asked, "Did this happen the night we could not find you?" Hermione still sobbing nodded her head. He stood there for a minuet longer then walked over and sat on the side of her bed. Taking her hand in his he said, "He will rot in Askaban for this."

"No!" she shouted, "He said he would kill me if I told."

Just at that moment, Ginny walked in. "Is that were the bruises came from?" she asked. Hermione nodded.

"Bruises? What bruises?"

"I healed them right before you apparated in that night." Ginny answered

"Why didn't you tell me.?" he said rounding on Ginny

"I begged her not to." Hermione said grabbing Ron's arm. "He said he would kill me if I told anyone and he meant it. He almost did that night."

"Did you know what happed to her that night?" he asked Ginny

"No. She would not tell me. I just saw the bruising. But she was terrified about me finding out." She looked around Ron and saw Hermione sobbing. "Ron I think he hurt her pretty bad. Her neck was awful," she said looked back at her brother. "What ever he said to her that night terrified her. Just look what it's done to her.," she pointed over to Hermione.

Ron turned around. Hermione had curled up into a ball and was sobbing uncontrollably. Ron sat down and gathered her up in his arms. He started rocking her and soothing down her hair. "Shh... it's going to be ok. He will never hurt you again." he kissed the top of her head. "He will pay for this," he whispered into her hair.


	4. Just the way you are

The tale of little Bean

Ch. 4

Just the way you are

"There here! There here!" Gillian yelled running down the staires.

"Now remember what I told you. Everyone?" Mrs. Weasley said looking around. "No questions. OK" Everyone noded.The whole Weasley clan had been asked not to question Hermione about the baby. And Mrs. Weasley was going to see to it that no one did.

Ron entered first holding the baby. Next was Hermione then Ginny. Harry brought up the rear caring the bags. He dropped them at the door and fallowed everyone into the living room.

"Everyone." Ron announced. "I would like you to meet Beyonca Gean Weasley." he said holding the baby up. "Bean" he said looking down at her smiling "this is everyone." there was giggles all around. Ron handed her off to his mum and went to help Hermione to the sofa. "Would you like some tea?" he asked.

"Mmm. Yes, I would love some. Thank you." she said with a smile. Ron retreated to the kitchen and returned with a cup of tea and a piece of cake.

"Oh Ron… that was supposed to be a surprise." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sorry mum" he dipped his finger into Hermione's icing and tasted it. "Mmm. Its vary good." he said with a smile.

"Get your own." Hermione said slapping him playfully on the arm.

"Be a dear and bring it in here would you please." Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Sure." he went to go get it.

Ginny had fallowed him in "Need some help?" she asked.

"Yeah. Could you get the plates and silverware," he replied

"Who wants cake?" Ron announced as they came back into the room. Instantly all the children were at his side shouting "Me me. I do I do." Ron pretending not hear them said "No one? No body wants cake?" the children got louder. "Harry how bout you? Do you what some?" he said with a smile.

"Daddy." Philip wined. "Come on Uncle Ron. We want some. Please." Lily yelled.

"Ok.Ok." Ron laughed. "Here you go." he started cutting and handing out pieces to everyone.

"Oh Hermione she is beautiful. She has your eyes." Angelina said sitting down next to her.

"Thank you." Hermione answered with a smile.

"How did you come up with the name? Beyonca it's lovely."

"Ron named her.," she said looking over to him and smiling. "It is nice isn't it?"

Angelina nodded. "Yes it is. How are you by the way? How you holding up."

"Me? I'm great. She was so much easer than Gillian or the twins." she answered.

"How long?"

"Seven"

"Wow! That's great. It took Lacy almost 13 hours. She is stubborn just like her dad." Angelina said looking over to her own daughter. They both started laughing as Lacy almost tackled her dad for the last piece of cake. "I better go help him." she laughing as she got up and walked across the room.

Ron came and sat down beside Hermione. "I saved you an extra peace." he said hold up a plate. "You better not let Lacy or Fred see it thou." He looked over to were Fred was struggling to get Lacy off his leg. She and Ron both smiled at the site.

"Thank you." she said. "You are my saver." she smiled up at him. "Would it be rude of me if I went and laid down," she asked "Just for a few minutes? I'm so tired."

"No. You go ahead. You need the rest. Bean will be fine I will take care of her." Ron said helping her up off the sofa. He walked with her to the staires "do you need help up?"

"No I got it. Thank you hunny." She lend in and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

He kissed her back "I love you to. More than you know."

She smiled at him and headed up stars. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. When she woke up it was dark out. She wondered what time it was. She must have been more tired than she thought. Getting up out of bed, she pulled on her robe. She notested that Ron was not in bed with her. She slowly made her way down the stars. When she got to the bottom of the stairs. She hared his voice he was talking to someone. Being quite not to make to much noise she tiptoed to the door and peaked in. She saw Ron sitting on the sofa he was holding the baby in his arms and was talking to her.

"You are such a good girl. You drank the whole thing." he set the bottle he was holding down and laid her across his shoulder. Patting her back, she burped loudly. "Now I defiantly know you are a Weasley." he said with a smile. "With an appetite like that." He laid her down across his legs. "You are so beautiful. You look just like your mum, you know that?" He ran his hand softly across the baby's head letting the curls run thru his fingers. "You don't need red hair to prove you are my daughter. I love you just the way you are."

Hermione was standing there listening to him talk to the baby. Her eyes tiered up when she herd him say that, she let a small sob escape her lips.

Ron turned when he heard her. "Oh... did we wake you?" he asked. Hermione shook her head no, came in, and sat down beside him. "She woke up. I changed her and she eat." he was gently rubbing Bean's tummy. "You were hungry weren't you." he cooed at her. Bean smiled up at him. He looked over at Hermione "did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you I needed that. I was so tired," she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yes I know." he smiled down at Bean and said "Mummy snores loud don't she. I think she is the reason you woke up. Yeah." Hermione playfully slapped his arm. "Oh... did you see that Bean. She smacked me." Bean smiled up at him again. "Oh you think that's funny. You're on her side then." he smiled down at her. She yawed and slowly stared to close her eyes. "Looks like someone is ready for bed. And your not the only one." he said when he saw Hermione yawning to. "Come on Bean lets get you and mum back up to bed." They headed back up to there room. He laid the baby down in her crib and covered her with the baby blanket. He lend over and kissed her head "Good night baby Bean. Sweet dreams." He turned and saw that Hermione had already fallen asleep. He smiled and walked over and covered her up. Leaning over he kissed her head as well. "Good night hunny. I love you." She smiled in her sleep.


End file.
